


Throw the Necklace Overboard

by thilesluna



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jeremy/Geoff "things you said when i was crying" (i kind of messed up the POV on this one, but YOU KNOW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw the Necklace Overboard

“Hey Geoff,”Jeremy calls as he walks into the penthouse. “I brought Chinese from that place you like downtown!” The rest of the crew are out, Jack in LA visiting the Fakehaus gang, Gavin and Michael on vacation with Meg and Lindsay, and Ryan…off doing whatever the fuck it is Ryan does on his downtime.

If Jeremy’s being honest, he’s kind of pumped that he gets the weekend alone with Geoff. It was hard–no pun intended–at first, to get Geoff to even consider letting Jeremy take him out, but since he finally said yes, they’ve been doing more stuff one-on-one and Jeremy feels like a few hangouts this weekend will make some major headway. Heh. _Head_ way.

He sets the food down on the counter and looks around the immediate area. No Geoff. He walks slowly into the living room and sees that the TV is paused on what looks like the credits to a movie. There are a few beer bottles on the coffee table, but only two are empty. The third one is still half full. Jeremy pulls out his phone and checks his texts again.

Fearless Leader: _Come over any time after 4. Pick up some food, I’ll pay you back._

Jeremy checks the time. 4:49. “Geoff?” He walks toward the bathroom when he sees the light peeking out from under the door. He knocks softly. “Geoff, buddy? You in there?”

“Don’t come in!” Geoff’s voice demands. He sounds muffled and weird. Something is off.

“Boss, are you okay? What’s going–” He puts his hand on the door.

“Jeremy I swear to god if you open that door, your ass is _fired,”_  Geoff says, his voice wobbly.

Jeremy rolls his eyes because there’s no way in _hell_  he’s not going in there now. “Fuckin’ fire me then,” he says as he pushes open the door. 

Geoff is sitting on the closed toilet seat,  _surrounded_  by wadded up tissues. 

“Geoff, what the fuck!”

“I told you not to come in here!” Geoff wails, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. He pulls angrily at the roll of toilet paper and it spins violently as it unwinds. He balls up the tissue and wipes his face with it.

“Geoff,” Jeremy says. “What is happening here.”

“I didn’t know it was going to be so _saa-aad_ ,” Geoff cries, a fresh wave of emotion taking over him. “And I didn’t think you’d be here yet!”

“What was so sad?”

“ _Titanic,_ ” Geoff snivels. He plays with the damp toilet paper in his hands.

Jeremy can’t help himself, he starts to laugh. “IT’S NOT FUNNY, YOU ASSHOLE!” Geoff yells.

“You didn’t think _Titanic_ , the movie about like, hundreds of people dying, was going to be sad?!” Jeremy asks. “I don’t know shit about movies and I know that movie is sad.”

Geoff glares at him. “I know it’s s-sad but I didn’t know it was _that_  sad,” he protests. “Why the fuck would they show the mother tucking her kids into bed? OR THE OLD PEOPLE!”

“Oh Geoff,” Jeremy says. “Geoff, buddy.”

“Fuck off, Jeremy.”

“Come here.” Jeremy opens up his arms wide. Geoff stares at him. The smaller man tilts his head and does a ‘come on’ gesture with both his hands. “Geoff, bring it in. Come on. Nothing better than a hug.”

Slowly, Geoff stands and shuffles over to where Jeremy is waiting. He bends down and fits himself against Jeremy’s solid body with a sigh. When Jeremy wraps his arms around him, Geoff basically collapses.

Jeremy chuckles. “See, what’d I tell ya? Nothing better than a hug.”

Geoff’s breath tickles Jeremy’s neck where his face is pressed. “I think the one giving the hug has something to do with it.”

The smaller man blushes, glad that Geoff can’t see. “Listen, there’s Chinese food on the counter and a whole season of It’s Always Sunny calling our names,” he says. 

“You’re the best,” Geoff says. 

Jeremy doesn’t argue because he’s already planning the text to the Gavin to tell him the whole story. “Sure, Geoff. Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> CALL ME BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME
> 
> @scrob-lord on tumblr


End file.
